Desiderium
by BlueIce
Summary: Fu in quel periodo che Jack Twist cominciò ad apparire nei suoi sogni'. Cosa ci resta, di un briciolo di felicità?


**Disclaimer:** lo vorrei tantissimo, ma Jack ed Ennis sono di proprietà l'uno dell'altro e di Annie Proulx, non mia, sigh…

**Avvertimenti: **spoiler. 

**Desiderium**

_Non posso ricordare. Ma quei momenti_

_puri dureranno in me come _

_in fondo a un vaso troppo pieno._

_Non penso a te, ma sono per amore tuo_

_e questo mi dà forza._

_Non ti invento nei luoghi_

_che adesso senza te non hanno senso._

_Il tuo non esserci_

_è già caldo di te, ed è più vero,_

_più del tuo mancarmi. La nostalgia_

_spesso non distingue. Perché _

_cercare allora se il tuo influsso_

_già sento su di me lieve_

_come un raggio di luna alla finestra._

_Rainer Maria Rilke, A Lou Andreas-Salomé_

Irritato, Ennis del Mar si accese una sigaretta, bruciandosi il pollice destro con il fiammifero. Bestemmiando, si portò il dito alla bocca, umettando il dolore acuto con la saliva. Era un paio di settimane ormai che stava tentando di smettere: invano, caparbiamente sempre, in qualche modo, ci ricascava. Gliel'aveva chiesto sua figlia Francine in realtà. "Papà," aveva esordito un giorno in cui l'aveva portata a cena in un modesto ristorante vicino ad un drive-in "non mi piace che fumi. Ti vengono i denti gialli e ti puzza il fiato. Smettila". E così lui, per far contenta sua figlia, di punto in bianco aveva abbandonato pacchetto e fiammifero nella camicia appesa ad un chiodo, accanto ad una cartolina. Ma ogni suo tentativo puntualmente falliva, e la mano finiva nella tasca, la sigaretta nella bocca.

Prese un altro fiammifero, e questa volta riuscì ad accendere, soffiando cerchi di fumo grigio e polveroso, che gli lasciava ai lati della lingua il sapore sgradevole della cenere.

Oggi Alma Jr. si era sposata, in una piccola cappella con mura scrostate, color bianco lurido, e lei era bellissima nel semplice vestito di sua madre, vecchio di vent'anni. Era arrivata all'altare al braccio del padre, raggiante, e ad Ennis si era spezzato il cuore al pensiero della sua bambina, cresciuta o ormai moglie di qualcuno. Mai tempo, non c'era stato mai abbastanza tempo, ed ora era definitivamente finito; gli era scivolato via tra le dita come vento. E cosa gli rimaneva ormai? Solo vento, e la sensazione fredda e pungente del suo passaggio impetuoso.

Spense il filtro sotto il getto d'acqua fredda del rubinetto, e lo gettò in una scatola di latta che usava per raccogliere la spazzatura. Per liberarsi il palato dal fumo, inghiottì un sorso di birra, appoggiandosi al davanzale della piccola finestra accanto al lavandino. La notte era buia, umida, silenziosa. L'erba era pregna del fetore acquoso della pioggia, che scendeva fitta e uguale. Ammassi di nuvole minacciose, di un nero sporco, meno scuro del cielo, ingombravano l'aria, e premevano basse e gonfie sul lontano orizzonte, che Ennis non riusciva a distinguere. La forza corrotta e brutale che fremeva e pulsava nella campagna non riusciva ad adombrare quella che scoppiava nel suo cuore.

Là, su a Brokeback Mountain, aveva già vissuto notti come questa. "Statti lontano dagli alberi", gli aveva detto Jack Twist "una piccola luce e, puf, col cazzo che ti rivedo". Non si era mai avvicinato ad un albero, quando pioveva. E poi Jack lo aveva afferrato per il colletto e, mormorando un impercettibile "Non ti azzardare", si era schiantato contro le sue labbra. Queste furono le ultime parole che si dissero quella notte. "Che figlio di puttana, che gran figlio di puttana", gracchiò rauco Ennis, grattandosi la guancia e mandando giù altra birra insipida. Anche quel whiskey che si spartivano un quarto ciascuno, Ennis non l'aveva mai ammesso, gli faceva parecchio schifo in realtà, ma c'era solo quello lassù, e questo fatto glielo rendeva infinitamente più gradevole. Non avrebbe cambiato quel liquore cattivo con il rum più costoso, l'acquavite più pregiata.

Un giorno si passavano la bottiglietta, mentre giacevano sul prato, con la testa appoggiata al vecchio tronco marcio che Ennis aveva appena abbattuto. Da lì sovrastavano il pascolo, e tutto il resto del mondo sembrava troppo minuscolo, troppo lontano, perché potessero curarsene; alle loro spalle l'immobile massa rocciosa della montagna ritagliava un triangolo scuro nel rosso arancio del crepuscolo, fendendo minacciosa le nuvole. "Da qui potrei sputare giù in faccia ad Aguirre e lui penserebbe che se ne sta venendo un acquazzone," aveva bofonchiato Jack, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano, dopo aver bevuto "come lo scopre che sono stato io? Qui non ci può vedere nessuno. È tutto nostro". Offrendo la bottiglietta ad Ennis, lasciò la presa prima che quest'ultimo l'avesse agguantata a sua volta, e gli versò il resto del contenuto sulla camicia a quadretti che stava indossando. Con un grugnito di fastidio, Ennis la sbottonò, se la sfilò, e la portò nella tenda, in cui si trovava la sua saccoccia. Udendo un fruscio dietro di sé, si girò, per vedere Jack che lo fissava. Gettò la camicia in un angolo, ancora fradicia e sporca.

Ennis si voltò e fissò le due camicie appese, quella di jeans, e quella bianca a quadretti al suo interno (la macchia scura ancora ben chiara). Come spinto da una mano invisibile, si avvicinò alla parete e, con una dolcezza così fuori luogo in lui, lasciò scorrere le dita sul tessuto rigido e pesante, quasi un contatto prolungato potesse ustionarlo. Non riusciva a far altro che sfiorarla, ormai.

Come riscossosi dal torpore, ritornò in cucina, e raccogliendo dell'acqua nell'incavo delle mani, se la versò in viso, acqua che si mescolava ad acqua, senza lasciar traccia. Con un ultimo sguardo alla natura che fuori ribolliva con un'intensità malvagia, decise di andarsene a letto. Dormire era diventato penosamente facile. Bastava che chiudesse gli occhi, e presto sarebbe giunto il buio, il caldo. E lui sarebbe stato lì ad aspettarlo, una lattina di fagioli freddi in una mano, un cucchiaio di stagno nell'altra, seduto presso il fuoco, a gridargli felice "Ennis! Cazzo quanto mi sei mancato!", Jack con il suo cappello in peltro nero, il corpo minuto coperto dalla giacca foderata in pelliccia e da dei jeans logori, tenuti insieme da una cintura da rodeo; ai piedi quei vecchi stivali consunti.

Anche oggi era vicino al fuoco, ma sedeva pensieroso, il volto appoggiato al palmo della mano, il gomito appoggiato al ginocchio. Sembrava quasi che le fiamme che ardevano con voracità stessero consumando anche lui. Senza parlare, Ennis, vestito solo della canottiera con cui si era addormentato (non sentiva affatto freddo, però), si accomodò accanto a lui. C'era così tanto che voleva dirgli, così tanto che _doveva_ dirgli, ma l'irresistibile quiete della scena, forata solo dallo scoppiettio del legno, lo sconfisse. Le braci si innalzavano, sospinte dal vento in su, sempre più su, fino a venire inghiottite nel nero immenso della notte.

Ennis sorprese Jack a guardarle, con un'ombra di malinconia soffusa negli occhi. _Vorrei poter stare così, proprio così, per sempre_. Ma Ennis era cosciente che questo, tutto questo, si sarebbe dissolto alle prime luci del mattino. Jack, con i suoi denti prominenti, i suoi capelli ricci, il campo, la montagna. Li avrebbe persi di nuovo. D'improvviso, come il fulmine squarcia il cielo in tempesta, Ennis artigliò la giacca di Jack, e con uno strappo disperato lo strinse al suo petto, affondando le mani in quel materiale ruvido e caldo (non era cambiato), nascondendo il viso tra i capelli di lui, e non voleva lasciarlo andare, non poteva, non poteva. Jack gli circondò il torace con le braccia, ancora muto, con gli occhi chiusi, il respiro sul collo di Ennis gelido come la neve. "Dove sei finito? Dove te ne sei andato?" ripeteva questi in trance, ma Jack non rispondeva ancora. "Dove sei!". E presogli il viso tra le mani sudate, lo baciò rude, con angoscia, sconforto, frenetico e delirante. Jack contraccambiò i suoi baci con uguale violenza, e i loro profili alla luce delle fiamme sembravano sciogliersi insieme in un'unica figura inquieta e turbolenta. "Perché cazzo non sei qui!", ma il Jack del sogno non rispondeva ancora, gli accarezzava le guance soltanto, come il vero Jack, ma non parlava. In modo tenue ed ovattato Ennis comprese che l'alba si approssimava, la luce che circondava Jack si stava affievolendo sempre di più, il suo corpo scorreva via come sabbia asciutta tra le mani, finché Ennis non strinse altro che aria, e non vide altro che il soffitto della sua stanza. Con lentezza e spossatezza si portò a sedere, e provò quello stesso spasimo lancinante allo stomaco di venti anni prima, si piegò su se stesso, e per molto tempo non si mosse.

**Nota #1:** il latino _desiderium_ esprime nostalgia e rimpianto per una persona o un bene di cui si è goduto e di cui si avverte la mancanza; è la sofferenza e la percezione costante di un'assenza, un sentimento rivolto al passato.

**Nota #2: **non ho visto il film (ancora !), né ho letto il libro in italiano, quindi non avevo idea di come rendere la parlata del Wyoming, ci ho provato basandomi sui nostri più comuni errori di grammatica.

**Nota #3: **spero vi sia piaciuta :)


End file.
